Soul Harvest
by Punch A Fish In The Face
Summary: Fusion of Rocket to Insanity and Sweet Apple Massacre. To resurrect Night Mare Moon, somepony with close ties to both Zecora and Luna plants the Cupcakes nightmares into Rainbow Dash's mind and possesses Big Mac to kill the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Applejack and Rarity see the aftermath of the murders, and warn the rest of Ponyville. What do these two events have in common? FlutterMac


A/N  
Just so you know: I did not, do not, and will not ever enjoy the creepypasta stories. Cupcakes, where Pinkie Pie tortured and killed Rainbow Dash, was mindless gorn. Sweet Apple Massacre, where Big Macintosh raped and killed the Cutie Mark Crusaders, was squicky, disturbing, and mindless gorn. The original Rocket to Insanity was not that bad, but it was incredibly depressing- Rainbow Dash has recurring nightmares of the events in Cupcakes, and goes slowly insane, and eventually kills Pinkie Pie in self-defense. The alternate ending isn't so bad- Pinkie doesn't die in it, and Dash gets the help she needs, and stops having the nightmares. But, I discovered the alternate ending _after_ I started this. Oh well, not going back now.  
I made the mistake of reading those stories. The only good thing to come from those is potential for fanfiction. I'm making Big Mac have been possessed, and Pinkie's murder in Rocket to Insanity was one of Rainbow's dreams. The one who possessed Big Mac planted the nightmares inside Rainbow Dash. Also, I'm going to resurrect Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Everybody's happy, and I'm hoping I'll have an epic storyline to go with it.  
To read this, you don't have to read the others. I'm not showcasing any of the bad parts; just the before-and-afters to show the passing of time in the story. You don't need to prepare the brain bleach.  
I own nothing- not the show, not the retarded creepypastas that I draw from, not anything. When I use someone else's work, I explicitly state it before the section. Even so, you can't flag it as plagiarism, because I found them on the Creepypasta Wikia site, so it's in the public domain, so, nyah! Please R&R my first My Little Pony fic. I'm experimenting with section breaks, detail paragraphs, and cultural references, so I want to know how good or bad it is.  
This will be posted on both my Fanfiction account, and my Fimfiction account. Do not flag either 'Punch a Fish in the Face' or 'A Cubed' for having multiple copies, because we are one and the same person.  
End A/N

**/x/ The Rainbow Awakens /x/**

_Giggle at the ghastly…. Snortle at the spooOOooky… Ride the Rocket to InsaaAAaanity… hehehe… Hee hee. Haha, ha, HA! AHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAHAHAHA!_

Rainbow Dash jolted awake. It must have been another nightmare, she thought to herself. A cyan-colored hoof reached up to rub the sleep out of the eyes. There wasn't any, but it was the force of habit the Pegasus had developed from the years before she was haunted by these nightmares which plagued even the hours that she was awake. Sleep, restful sleep, was a friend that had been gone for far too long… and it was showing plainly. She was sleeping in a tree, for Celestia's sake!

'What happened this time…?'

Dash tried to recall her dream. Normally, she'd try to cover over her nightmares with more pleasant thoughts that didn't involve mutilation. But this one was different. It didn't involve any physical pain. There was blood, but the pony couldn't remember feeling anything- it must have been someone else's blood. She began to lose hope of remembering what was different. But suddenly, she remembered everything.

The cupcake, identical to the ones in the dreams; being backed into a corner; voices in her head, telling her to grab the knife in self-defense; Pinkie Pie thinking that was a prank, walking closer; and the slash, the cool metal, tearing through flesh and fur. One moment of rest… then the blood, squirting out the gash she'd made to the throat, in a sickening rhythm, steadily increasing with Pinkie's heart rate. The gurgle as she started to drown in her own blood as the knife entered her chest cavity, puncturing muscle and organ, nicking the bones of her ribs. Not to mention the look of terror in her eyes, looking up at Rainbow, her attacker.

But the worst part of it all, was the reflection in those eyes, of the monster she'd become.

'It was all a dream, though, it didn't really happen.' Dash tried to reassure herself. Surely such a thing so horrible had never come to pass. Still… It would be best to check, to make absolute sure, right?

Rainbow steadied herself on the tree branch. She placed all four hooves as flat as they could onto the tree. Subconsciously, she flexed both wings to make sure they were still there, and the 'Cupcakes' dreams weren't true- a nervous habit she picked up since the nightmares started. One multicolored flap of feathers unfurled, as did the other. Shaking her mane of now-muted colors, which used to be so vibrant before sleep deprivation set in, the Pegasus readied herself for takeoff.

She jumped, flapped a few times, and was off to the Cakes' bakery, Sugarcube Corner.

**/x/ The Mysterious Figure /x/**

"I trust you are ready? Fully functioning?" He had better not talk too much, to keep in character.

'Eeyup.'

"Good, good, everything is going according to plan." The nightmares have been planted, and this imbecile has the subjects ready for the soul harvest in solitary confinement. "You administered the toxin to the rabbit?"

'Eeyup.'

Excellent. "You may go now." The two pegasi elements should be out of Ponyville for a while, and then the operation can continue to move smoothly. Now, I should probably check my agenda…

_Anecdotes: to Resurrect my Queen_

_1- Laugh in the face of loyalty, for it shall leave the Victims unattended_

_2- Destroy the lost Souls, and blame the poison Apple_

_3- The Victims, frightened by the lost Souls, will destroy the purified Apple_

_4- When loyalty returns, mocking laughter will destroy it_

_5- Stop laughing- for nothing will be funny anymore, once you're broken_

_6- Be generous, until the truth comes out, that selfishness is a way of life_

_7- Be honest, spare no feelings, incite depression; the key to Magic_

_8- Magic is a lie; Lizards and Birds tell the truth_

_9- As magic dies, my Queen will reawaken_

_10- When my Queen's most trusted servant betrays her, I shall rule the universe_

Soon, my queen… you shall be resurrected soon enough.

**/x/ Gesundheit; an Urban Legend /x/**

'Ah-CHOO!'

Celestia's eyes snapped open. She'd been up a bit too late reading over Twilight's friendship report from last night, and was paying the price now. Dozing off wasn't really a suitable activity for a royal to be engaging in, especially not while on the throne. However, neither was making loud noises. Celestia looked over towards her younger sister, and realized that it was only a sneeze.

Luna was rubbing her nose. The sneeze came from out of nowhere. 'Sister, you are aware of the urban legend that when you sneeze, somepony somewhere is talking about you?'

Celestia simply smiled. "Luna, it's just an old mare's tale, nothing more."

'I suppose you're correct. It's nonsense that the biological function of expelling foreign particles from the nostrils can be influenced by the process of speaking by an individual whose location could include anywhere within the borders of the land of Equestria and possibly further, because the amount of psychic power that would involve would be incredibly…'

She noticed her older sister was looking at her with a disbelieving look on her face, to which she modified her response.

'I mean… There's no way you can make someone sneeze by talking.'

Celestia raise an eyebrow, then smiled when Luna looked down.

"Then again, a more ridiculous idea would be a secret society of mares that have lived longer than time itself, that were able to have made up rules willy-nilly that just so happened to all be absolutely correct. So if the concept of the tales has lasted us until now, perhaps somepony somewhere could be talking about you after all."

Luna smiled back at her sister.

A nearby member of the guard who had listened in thought to himself 'I love my job.'

**/x/ Prelude to the Sweet Apple Massacre /x/**

***I don't own this section. I did not write this part. I obtained this from the public domain. I take no credit for this section. I am exhibiting another's work for the purposes of supplementing my own.**

Big Macintosh surveyed the many apples trees that made up Sweet Apple Acres. It was nearly apple-buck season once again, and it looked as though they would be having a bumper harvest this year. He nodded, satisfied. His sister Applejack walked up beside him.

"Whoo, boy howdy! I sure am glad you ain't injured this time, Big Macintosh!" she said. "Why, there's even more apples on them trees than last year!"

"Eeyup!" Big Macintosh replied, in his characteristic manner. "Them's a lotta apples."

Applejack was silent for a moment, enjoying the feel of the slight breeze against her blonde mane. "Say, I don't suppose you've seen Apple Bloom anywhere, have ya? I been looking for her all day, and she ain't nowhere to be found."

Big Macintosh shook his head. "Sorry sis; can't say I have."

"Darn! That silly filly's probably gone off somewhere with her friends. I just hope she ain't getting herself into any mischief, or else there'll be hay to pay!"

"Don't you go worryin' yourself, Applejack," he replied, "I'm sure she's perfectly fine. But anyway, I need to go back to the barn. I gotta go and press some apples for some of my home-brewed apple cider. I hoof-picked a few apples earlier specially, all nice and plump and ripe, and they ain't gonna press themselves."

Applejack laughed. "You sure do love your cider, don't ya! Just make sure Apple Bloom don't get her hooves on it again, we all know what happened last time!"

Big Macintosh chuckled along with his sister. "Eeyup!"

***I own the next section**

**/x/ Y U NO Eat? /x/**

Fluttershy was worried.

It was normal for Angel to not eat the first few things offered. However, there were a few foods used as a last resort. But the stubborn rabbit had refused to accept any of them.

'Come on, you have to eat something!'

He'd been exhibiting some other strange behavior recently; as in, in the last hour. He's been uncoordinated; falling down every few steps. He looks very groggy, even though he'd slept for almost twelve hours. And his fur, usually white, has dulled a bit so it was now slightly gray.

'Here, I'm taking you into town. I think something's wrong.'

But what really worried her most was that he'd obeyed her, and got right into her saddlebag. She high-tailed it out of there to town, hoping that Angel's affliction was none too serious.

**/x/ Business Expenses /x/**

Applejack watched as her brother headed off towards the barn.

"The barn! I hadn't checked in there yet. Well, 'ah guess if them littluns 'r in there, Big Mac's gonna find 'em. Still, they _could_ be somewhere in town, so it ain't gonna hurt t' check."

She adjusted the bag of apples over her shoulder, and headed off towards the main area of , Pinkie Pie had asked if she could buy some apples for the cupcakes… and proceeded to basically talk AJ's ears off.

Anyways, she told Pinkie that rather than sell the apples, why not trade them for something else? Since it was a business transaction, there wouldn't have to be any funds involved in the trade. Since the orchards developed apples, and Sugarcube Corner developed cupcakes, then a bag of apples should be about as much as a basket of cupcakes. So, in exchange for free apples, Pinkie would give Applejack free cupcakes.

Pinkie had seen no errors in that logic.

Applejack felt a little guilty for taking advantage of her friend. But the cupcakes weren't for her; they were for Rainbow Dash. In all honesty, she'd been looking a little rough around the edges lately. Since the Pegasus didn't want to talk about what was troubling her, AJ wanted to at least see her friend happy, and desserts were one thing Pinkie Pie was good at. And since she didn't have to pay a penny out of pocket, Dash wouldn't feel guilty about inconveniencing anypony.

She could see the town.

**/x/ How do I feel? What do I say? F*ck you, it all goes away… /x/**

Rainbow Dash landed on the ground near the bakery. It was a shaky landing; most of hers were, nowadays. She's not there all the time, you know. Some people call it insane… Every time she goes where she really wants to be, it's already where she is… Because she's already there.

By the door, the pony paused, her hoof about to grab the doorknob. Did she really want to go in there, and risk the last dream's happening for real, if it hadn't happened already? No, better not to risk it. Rainbow decided to just check a window, or something.

Before she'd gotten there, however, she heard Pinkie's voice. 'Now the best part… Suuuuuuuugaaaaaaaar!' Dash put her hoofs on the window around her eyes, and could see Pinkie holding a giant bag of sugar, pouring it into the cake batter bowl. After setting the bag down, she grabbed a jar and opened it. After sniffing the contents, she said 'Mmm, kombucha tea! In you go!' and what seemed to be a giant mushroom landed in the bowl.

Rainbow decided she'd had enough. If she hadn't have sworn off of eating the cupcakes before now, she certainly would have made up her mind again in a heartbeat, after seeing _mushroom_ be put into the batter. She was glad that Pinkie was okay though, and that was the important thing. Well, she was still afraid to be alone with Pinkie, but Rainbow knew that there must be a reason she was having these nightmares.

The blue Pegasus decided that enough was enough- this last dream was just too close to reality. It was time to get help from Princess Celestia, before all systems went down, and Pinkie wound up dead. She needed help, before she committed murder, the worst criminal offense a pony could do. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life alone, locked in a desolate room with no lights… no music… just anger… and the nightmares.

Dash shrugged off the thought of life in jail with a shudder, and took off for Twilight's.

**SoaD, \m/**

**/x/ Crossroads /x/**

Applejack was about to enter town, when she joined paths with another of her friends.

"Mornin', Fluttershy!"

'Oh, um… Hi, Applejack.'

"So, what brings you t' town?" Angel pushed his head out of Fluttershy's saddlebag. He looked miserable. "Aw, that's jus' too bad. Ain't it just the worst thing in the world when a pet gets sick?"

'Oh, yes. It is the worst, especially when you don't know why it is that they're sick. It isn't anything that I've ever seen before, so I'm here to find someone who can help me.'

"Well, what's wrong with 'im?"

'Well, he's looked really bad ever since he woke up this morning, and he wouldn't eat anything.'

"Don't he normally not eat nothin'?"

She hesitated a moment before answering. 'Yes.'

"Really? Ain't you always tellin' us that he's stubborn as a stain on a saddlebag when you try 'n feed 'im?"

'Oh no, Applejack, I meant that he normally doesn't eat anything I give him. But, you said a triple negative, so I was a little bit confused. I'm sorry.'

"Ah, don't be sorry. I prob'ly shoulda worded my question better. Anyways, I ain't really a expert on animals. I could be a apple doctor, but a apple ain't really gonna come down with the flu, am I right?"

Fluttershy offered a weak smile at the earth pony's joke. 'Well, I'm sure apples _could_ get sick. You could discover a disease that only apples can get, then you could be famous across Equestria.'

"I like the way you think, Flutters. But, my family and I are already famous cuz o' the whole apple business. Anyways, I'm headed to Sugarcube Corner to give these here apples to Pinkie. You should prob'ly head on over to Twilight's place; don't she have a book you norm'ly use when your other animals get sick?"

'Oh! You're right, Applejack! Thank you, I'll go find the library then. I'll see you later.'

"Hey, Flutters, I got somethin' ta ask you. Have you seen Apple Bloom anywhere recen'ly? Or Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo for that matter?"

'No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen her, or the others.'

"Ah, that's okay. They'll turn up eventually, they always do. Well, see ya 'round."

Fluttershy walked off towards Twilight's place, waving goodbye to AJ, who was waving back. When they stopped, Applejack adjusted the bag of apples, and she continued towards Sugarcube.

**/x/ Visitors /x/**

Twilight Sparkle heard a knock, so she opened the door.

"Rainbow Dash?"

'Hey, Twilight.'

The bags under her friend's eyes were the first thing the unicorn noticed, followed by the haggard multicolored tangle of hair, muted fur color, and ending with the droopy wings. Rainbow was a mess.

"Are you feeling all right?"

'Sure, fine… look, can I get you to send a message directly to P.C.? It's kind of important.'

This depressed shell wasn't the Rainbow Dash that Twilight grew to call one of her best friends. Something was terribly wrong.

"Sure, I'll get right on that." She turned to yell up to the second floor. "SPIKE! CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE FOR A SECOND!" Twilight turned back to Rainbow. "You want anything to drink?"

'I'd hate to be a bother-'

"It's nothing." She insisted. "What do you want?"

'I don't really care, Twilight. Please, just get whatever you want, it doesn't matter to me. Hey, Spike.'

'Rainbow Dash?'

"Spike, she has something important to tell Celestia." Twilight said as she walked into the kitchen area.

'Actually, Twilight, I'd like to write the message myself. It's a really personal matter. I would just appreciate it if I could get you guys to send it straight to the Princess.' Twilight sighed as Spike handed Dash the parchment, ink, and quill. She poured tea for herself, and was about to pour some for Rainbow, until she levitated the tea back. Instead, she poured cocoa for Rainbow in addition to Spike. It looked like she needed something sweet.

When she walked back in with the drinks, Rainbow was handing the paper back to the dragon. Twilight was carrying the cocoa in her hands and the tea was held by her horn magic. She handed off the cocoa to Dash first, as Spike was taking care of the message, and sending it off to Celestia. As the unicorn handed Spike his drink, the Pegasus took a sip of her drink. She gave it a sad smile.

'Thanks for doing this for me on such short notice.'

Twilight sipped her tea. "No problem. What are friends for?" They stood in silence for a minute. Then, Twilight asked, "Why'd you come to us? Couldn't you send a message by way of ordinary post?"

'I… That would take too long. It's really important, and I've put off dealing with it, and I really need to take care of it as soon as possible, so Pinkie doesn't end up dead.' She said with her eyes closed. But when she said the last sentence, they snapped open, and she took a quick drink.

This took a moment to register. Both Twilight and Spike had been taking a drink, and they processed Rainbow's words. Their eyes opened wide, and they paused. Slowly, they gulped down the tea and cocoa. Then, the questions started.

"Why would she be dead?"

'Why Pinkie Pie in particular?'

"Have you been doing anything wrong?"

'Is someone hurting you guys?'

"If she's in danger, why haven't you gone to Celestia before now? Why today?"

Rainbow Dash backed away from the two of them, the questions starting to overwhelm her. Her heart started racing, and she was afraid she'd snap like in the dream. She yelled 'Stop! Shut up!' she covered her ears with her hooves. 'One at a time!'

Twilight and Spike stopped their barrage of questions. They could tell she was getting stressed out, and remembered how rough she looked. Before they could apologize, Spike belched, the flame signaling Celestia's letters spewing forth, and the scroll appearing. Rainbow grabbed it and moved back away from them. She scanned the letter intently, eyes moving back and forth at high speeds.

When she finished, Twilight asked, "What's it say? Does it solve your problem?"

Rainbow nodded. 'No, but she told me where I could go to get help. I'll be paying Zecora a visit.'

"You want us to walk you there?"

'No thanks, Twilight. I'd rather fly there: I won't feel comfortable walking far until I get the help I need.'

"Okay… but hold on, help from what?"

There was a knock at the door. Rainbow looked out the window and saw pink. Her eyes widened as Twilight asked her again, "Help from what, Rainbow?" this time walking to the door.

Rainbow gasped. 'No, don't open that!' She scrambled to get as far away from the door as possible. 'She's here for me!'

**/x/ Peanut Butter and… Guacamole? /x/**

Applejack finally arrived at Sugarcube Corner. She opened the door half-expecting to find Apple Bloom and the others in there happily eating cupcakes with Pinkie Pie. But no, the room was empty except for-

'AJ! You're finally here!' Pinkie galloped to Applejack and gave her a tacklehug before rushing back to her workstation, chatting all the way. After about 30 seconds of solid talking, seemingly unaware of the orange pony standing back up from getting tackled to the ground, she paused her tirade of small talk and assorted questions to take in a breath, where Applejack stepped in before she could continue.

"I got your apples." She then grabbed the strap of the bag with her teeth and pulled it over her head. "Wrrt exrrctlrr wrr yrr grrnrrr yrrs rrm frr?"

'What?'

Applejack set the bag of apples down on the ground, and repeated her question. "What exactly were ya gonna use 'em for?"

'Oh! I'm using them to mix with cinnamon, because we all know apple and cinnamon work really well together, in fact your aunt Brown Betty would know best of all, but I thought instead of something like a crisp I could make it an icing and put in on top of one of my other creations, and- Oh! That reminds me, I wanted you to try one of them out to see whether it needs a sweet frosting or a savory one, so anyways, here you go!'

Pinkie practically shoved a strange brown-and-purplish-looking cupcake into her mouth. Applejack took it out of her hoof and took a reasonable bite out of it. Pinkie held her breath and waited wide-eyed as AJ chewed.

"Ish dat… peanut buttuh?" Pinkie nodded, and motioned for her to go further. Applejack chewed again. "But… thur's a fruit tashte. Jam? Presherves? Wait…" she chewed one more time. "Peanut buttuh and jelly?"

'YAY!' Pinkie Pie started dancing. 'You got the flaaa-vor! You got the flaaa-vor!' Without breaking stride, she asked 'Can you taste the secret ingredient?'

Applejack swallowed. There was something peculiar-tasting about it. "I can taste somethin', all right." She took another bite. There was something else, something creamy, bordering on the line between sweet and savory. She looked at the cupcake to see if there was a color clue, and there was one- it was green in the middle. She slowed down her chewing; is that really what she thought it was?

"Pink…" she asked, her mouth still full. "Ish dat… avocado?"

She made a 'squee' sound. 'Yup! I put guac in the middle, for flavor. So do you you think it'd be good with apple-cinnamon frosting?'

"Pinkie…"

'Or should I just keep it as it is? How about I make a batch of both and frost half of them- oh, but I need to make the frosting first…'

"Pinkie!"

'Here's the apples, all right, I just need to peel them, core them, and smash them, and then I'll need cinnamon-'

"PINKIE PIE!"

She stopped bouncing around. 'Yes?'

"I don't think that P.B. and J. needs anything else to go with it, does it? You don't norm'ly put avocado on them sandwiches, do you? Wait, don't answer that. I think you should put the guac on a cupcake with somethin' that goes with guac in real life. Like, you put corn tortilla chips in guac, so make a cupcake that's guac with a cornmeal base? Heck, make a corn muffin- I'd eat a corn muffin for breakfast ir'gardless o' whether there's avocado innit. But I don't think you should put two creamy ingredients together like this. It tastes…" Pinkie waited with bated breath to see what she would say next. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, Applejack chose her next words carefully. "It tastes like… a party that has too many people going."

Pinkie Pie looked confused. She then raised her hoof in the air, as if asking a question in school.

"What?"

'How can too many people go to a party? The more the merrier, right?'

"Well… say you only have food for two hundred ponies. And… three hundred ponies show up. That means a bunch a ponies ain't gettin' no food. And when ponies get hungry, they ain't in no partyin' mood. And, if your dance floor is too small, then lotsa ponies ain't gonna dance. It's like… like, your tongue is the party, and it only serves two hundred, and it's only got a av'rage-sized dance floor. Ya can't put in too many flavors, or else the party'll stink."

'Why can't you have two different parties?'

"A pony can always eat two different cupcakes."

Realization flashed across Pinkie's face. 'Oh my gosh! You're totally right, Applejack! I've been doing this all wrong… Welp, back to the drawing board!'

She bounced off to the workspace and pulled out a large whiteboard. How did that even fit…? Applejack shook her head; she didn't want to know.

'Thanks for the apples!'

"No problem, Pink. Hey, by the way, you seen Apple Bloom anywhere 'round here?"

She paused in her erasing of the board (the eraser is also disproportionally large- yet the size differentiation doesn't seem to bother Pinkie… almost as if the aura of pure cheerfulness she exuded could defy even the law of gravity and the process of weight detection) and started to think about the last time she'd seen Apple Bloom.

'You know, AJ, the last time I saw her was yesterday evening. She was playing around outside with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. Then Big Mac came along and told them he had something to show them in the barn. I haven't seen them since then. Did you check the orchard?' She put giant X's through three drawings of cupcakes she'd drawn with a disproportionally large set of markers.

"Hayfeathers… Yeah, I checked everywhere 'cept the barn. Hmm. Well, Big Mac told me he's pressin' some cider there, so if they're hidin' out, he'll find 'em. But I doubt they'd be there- there ain't nothin' for 'em there unless they're thinkin' their cutie mark is in wranglin' hay bales."

'Well, Rarity _is_ Sweetie Belle's older sister. Did you check at her place? If they thought their cutie mark was in fashion or something.' The imaginary lightbulb floating above Applejack's head turned on.

"Pinkie Pie, you're a genius." Not really, but it was a lead.

**/x/ Two Birds, One Stone /x/**

Twilight heard Rainbow gasp. 'No, don't open that! She's here for me!' The yelling woke up Owlowiscious, who said 'Who?'.

"Rainbow, that's really rude." She opened the door with her horn to reveal… "Hi, Fluttershy."

'Hello, Twilight.'

Dash froze at the mention of her fellow Pegasus. It _wasn't_ Pinkie Pie. She visibly relaxed, and breathed in a sigh of relief. 'Sorry… I thought it was someone else…'

Twilight and Fluttershy gave an inquiring look to Rainbow, then to Spike, who merely shrugged. Owlowiscious asked the question that seemed to be on everyone's minds: "Who?" Dash glanced at the owl, and then walked towards the door.

"What can I do for you, 'Shy?" Twilight asked, inviting her in.

'Oh, Twilight, it's Angel. I think that he's sick, because he won't eat anything.'

"Not even the emergency food you have in case this happens?"

'No, not even that.'

"Ooh… that sounds like a problem."

Rainbow walked up, but Fluttershy was still blocking the way out. She sat back on her haunches and waited for the conversation to be over, so she could apologize to Fluttershy before heading to Zecora's.

'Yes, it is, and I'm super worried about Angel. I came here to check out that book I normally get, with all the animal illnesses and cures.'

"Oh…" Twilight hissed.

'What?' Fluttershy asked. 'What's wrong? Did I forget to take it back here last time?'

"No, it's not anything you did, Fluttershy. You see, somepony already came in and checked the book out yesterday."

'Oh no…'

Twilight was looking down out of guilt. Even though it wasn't _her_ fault, she still was sad that she was the bearer of bad news to her sensitive friend. There was a lull in the conversation, and Rainbow used this opportunity, and cleared her throat. At this, Fluttershy looked up.

'Hello, Rainbow Dash.'

'Hey, Fluttershy.'

'Sorry, am I in your way?'

'No, no, you're fine. I just need to head to Zecora's sooner or later. But Angel's sick, I didn't want to interrupt-'

"That's it!" Twilight yelled, interrupting Rainbow Dash somewhat ironically. At their quizzical looks, Twilight elaborated. "Zecora was the one who checked out the book, Fluttershy. That means you both are going to the same place! Dash, you don't have to go alone!"

Rainbow Dash couldn't decide whether to be relieved that she wouldn't be flying alone, or a little peeved that Twilight was letting personal matters get out to the public, even if it was just one pony. She decided to be relieved.

'That's good. I guess.'

'Rainbow, why don't you wanna go alone?'

'Why don't I tell you on the way there, Fluttershy? Come on, time's a-wastin', let's go get that book and find out what's wrong with Angel!' she couldn't tell if it was the hope that Zecora could stop the nightmares, or the relief that she didn't have to fly alone, but Rainbow was feeling better already.

'Oh… okay, Rainbow Dash. Let's, let's go, then.' The sudden zeal from her friend caught Fluttershy off guard. She'd noticed how Dash had been rough 'round the edges recently. Did that have anything to do with the problem she needed to see Zecora about? Anyways, she was just happy that she could find out what was making Angel sick.

Twilight watched as first Rainbow, then Fluttershy walked out the door, then take off into the sky.

"Well, I'm glad _that's_ getting taken care of." She smiled as she closed the door. Then, the smile faded. "But… why did Rainbow Dash freak out earlier when Fluttershy knocked on the door…?"

Spike was still on the other side of the treehouse, so he didn't hear her question. However, someone else _was_ close enough to hear her- he surveyed the skies as the two Pegasus Ponies flew off in the direction of Zecora's hut.

'Phase one… is completed… Now, the harvest begins.'

**/x/ End Chapter One /x/**

A/N  
And… That's the first chapter of my first My Little Pony Friendship is Magic fanfiction.  
About the weird part: How do I feel, What do I say, F*ck you it all goes away; all those weird and/or depressing parts are song lyrics. It's called Sugar, by System of a Down. I think it's about a guy who slowly goes insane from drugs, and it sort of matches with what's happening to Rainbow Dash. It's a two-minute song, give it a listen to try to get the mood I wanted to set. Did I set it with wordplay, or did I fail? I spent the last week on this trying to get over this stupid Writer's Block that's been plaguing me, so I want to know if my skills are progressing.  
This 'harvest' that guy at the end was talking about, is the main events of the Sweet Apple Massacre. He makes Big Mac do the dirty work. It's thinly veiled in that agenda, the list of 10 anecdotes. Three hundred points to the person who deciphers it and sends it to me through PM! Questions, comments, you can review or PM me, I don't care either way. Feedback is feedback.  
End A/N


End file.
